Lady and the Tramp 3: Pigeon's Story
by dracoloverable
Summary: We know about Lady and Tramp's four puppies, but what about Pigeon. Pigeon a little puppy, who was given up to the Junkyard dogs after Buster threatened Lady and Tramp to give him one of their puppies or it be the end of the line for Lady and the puppies. Now this is Pigeon's story
1. Pigeon

**Name:**

Pigeon

**Age**

12

**Fur Color:** Grey, but looks like a Cocker Spaniel

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Relatives**

Lady (mother), Tramp (father), Annette, Danielle, Collette (sisters), Scamp (Brother), and Angel (best friend)

**Personality**

Brave, clever, playful, happy

**Likes**

Running around, playing games, catching things, The Junkyard, jumping on things, meat, Tony's

**Dislikes**

Not having what he wants, rules, dogcatchers, leashes,


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Lady's P.O.V.**

"Aunt Sara, please you must leave the cats." Darling said one night on the phone; Lady heard from the kitchen, as she lay in her box; Tramp and Jim Dear were out for their evening walk; as the baby was asleep in the nursery. "Thank you Aunt Sara, see you tomorrow"

Jim Dear and Tramp came through the front door right as Darling hung up the phone, "Good boy" Jim Dear said as he unlatched Tramp's leash from his collar. Tramp came into the kitchen, "Hey Pige" he said lying down next to her.

"Hi" I said to him resting my head on my paws "Darling mentioned something again about some place called New York again

"Do you think they're running out on us?"

"That doesn't sound like them, and they're taking the baby"

Jim Dear and Darling came into the kitchen, Jim Dear put up Tramp's leash and Darling poured some tea.

Three Days passed; Aunt Sara had gone to the store to get dog food. Tramp was in the backyard visiting Jock and Trusty. I began to fall asleep, when a sharp pain came into my stomach making me yelp in pain, Tramp must have heard me, because he was next to me in less than a minute. "Pige, what's wrong" he asked

"The Puppies, they're coming"

"But Jim Dear and Darling aren't here, you can't have them yet"

"Tramp, they're coming one way or another"

"Aunt Sara isn't even here"

"Then what do strays usually do"

"Have them without a humans' help"

"Exactly, we'll just…. AAAAAAHHHHH! Do that"

"Alright, we'll do that"

About two hours later, I had five little puppies, one boy who looked like Tramp and four girls, they all looked like me expect the runt of the litter, who had Tramp's color fur.

Aunt Sara came back home, "Oh, my. You had puppies" she said dropping the bag of dog food, then rushed over to the phone called Jim Dear and Darling, then the vet.

The vet arrived, took care of the puppies, then later that night, Jim Dear and Darling showed up. "Oh, Lady I'm so proud of you" Darling said as she held one of the puppies in a towel. "Jim Dear, look at this one she's so tiny"

"Must be a runt"

"Good thing she isn't a pig"

I looked at Tramp as he looked at Jim Dear and Darling in confusion. "Yes, good thing" Jim Dear said putting the boy down

"What should we name them" Darling asked

"The boy Scamp" Jim Dear said as Scamp tried the wriggle away

"Alright Scamp and the girls"

"You name one"

"Alright this one, Annette"

"Then this one Danielle"

"Aunt Sara, would you like to name one" Darling asked

"Alright, the last brown one should be named Collette" Aunt Sara said

"Now what about the runt" Jim Dear asked as Junior crawled in

"Puppies" he said

"Yes, puppies" Jim Dear and Darling said

"What names"

"Well the boy, who is the grey one is Scamp, the brown furred girls are Annette, Danielle, and Collette" Darling said

"What about her"

"She doesn't have one" Darling told Junior

"Pigeon"

"Pigeon" everyone asked

"The birdies in the city"

Jim Dear and Darling looked at each other then at the puppy, "Pigeon, she's grey like Pigeon" they both said

"So you're naming a puppy Pigeon" Aunt Sara asked

"Yes, that's what Junior wants." Darling said placing the puppies in a little box.

Two months have passed now, and were in the park, "I got it. I got it" she then ran after a tennis ball, that Jim Dear had thrown once more for Scamp and Pigeon, as the girls were playing in a nearby shallow river, Darling took Junior to the playground. Tramp and I lay under a tree in watching distance of all the puppies, "Lady Tramp, watch them" Jim Dear said as he headed over to the playground

Tramp gave a bark of understanding, just then a voice came from behind us "Well guys look what we have here"

Tramp gave a low growl then stood up and turned around "Buster" he said as I stood up and turned around as well.

"Where are the humans that keep you locked on those chain" Buster said as he made Tramp collar spin around his neck

"What you want Buster"

"Word on the street is that you have puppies"

"That is correct" Tramp said as Buster circled around us

"Well I want one"

"Well you're not going to get one" Tramp said as the puppies ran up

Pigeon tried to get up near Buster and his little gang, but Tramp picked her up by her little collar and put her between me and him, and put a paw in front of her so she couldn't pass. "Who's this?" Buster asked'

"My name is Pigeon" she said

"Isn't that a bird in that city called New York?"

"Yeah" she said like it was obvious

Buster then smirked "I want her"

"You can't have her" Tramp said

"Whoa, stop it. I'm not a prize, like you would win at a festival" Pigeon said

"We know Pigeon"

"Tramp, you owe me for leaving me alone on the street for that" Buster said giving me a glare "Then having these" he glared at the puppies

"I fell in love"

"Like that makes a difference, now give me a puppy or let them suffer the consequences"

Tramp looked at me; I then looked at the puppies. I let out a deep breath, "Tramp, can I speak to you over here"

He nodded and followed as did the puppies "I don't want him to take Pigeon"

"You think I do"

"No, I don't"

"But, I do think if it would keep him from messing with us ever again or putting the other puppies and the family's life in danger then maybe we should"

"Pige, think about what you're saying. Giving up a puppy, to a junkyard dog who just threatened to kill you and the puppies"

"I know, but that would keep him away from us, and for all we know he might turn her into to what you were"

"I don't want that for her"

I looked at Pigeon the back at Tramp, "The humans have a saying if you love something let it go, if it loves you back then it'll come back, but if it never did then it never will. So what I'm saying is maybe when she's older, she'll remember us, come looking for us and then it was the right thing to do"

Tramp let out a deep breath "Alright" he said "Just take the other puppies somewhere else

I nodded got the other puppies, they ran to the playground, that was over a small hill, as I climbed it, I looked back to see Tramp grab Pigeon by her collar, place her in front of Buster. Tramp pulled off Pigeon's collar, then Buster, Pigeon, and Buster's junkyard dog gang left.

Tramp ran up to me "Now to get rid of this" he said

"At home"

We reached home, as Jim Dear and Tramp were 'looking' for Pigeon, I took the collar went to a flower bed, went to the very back all the way near the picked white fence near the alley way, buried it there. Then ran inside just as Tramp and Jim Dear came home, "She's gone, Pigeon is gone it's like she fell off the side of the Earth"

"For a two month old puppy she could have ran out of the park" Darling said

"More like taken to a junkyard" Tramp said

I gave him a look, he understood I needed him to try and forget. So he did; months have gone by now, seasons have come and gone. It has now been two year; since we gave Pigeon away.


End file.
